


Jealous Love

by Love_of_Fiction



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, buck barnes - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, F/M, Fanfiction, Stucky - Freeform, bucky barns - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Fiction/pseuds/Love_of_Fiction
Summary: Loki get's jealous.





	Jealous Love

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I got a request on Tumblr for this fic, here is the request I got from Nayr9e: Hi! I'd love a super jealous!Loki fic where he doesn't want to be with the reader because he feels unworthy but when someone (Another Avenger or someone else) shows interest in her he loses it.
> 
> Also, I am a Stucky shipper, so I hope you don't mind I put some reference to that in here.

(Y/N POV)

I have been an Avenger for about a year now, and things were going great. I was able to use my ability of teleportation and invisibility for something good, instead of going on missions for HYDRA and being one of their puppets. The whole team welcomed me with open arms once I was brought to the Avenger's tower. I have become great friends with Natasha because we both had special fighting training in our backgrounds, and Bucky because we had both worked for HYDRA.

After the first few months went by, I also became friends with the youngest prince of Asgard, the god of mischief himself, Loki. I knew who he was before I arrived, of course. In fact, if Loki had succeeded in taking over New York, HYDRA was going to send me in to kill him. After knowing him I had learned that Loki was under the same control as Clint was with the Mind Stone and had been forced to commence the attack on New York all those years ago. I felt where he was coming from in that aspect, being forced to do horrible things for horrible people, maybe that's why we hit it off so well, we understand each other.

Lately, my feeling for Loki have increased into something more than friendship. How could I not fall for the god? He was tall, handsome, had a voice like silk, and damn those cheekbones and jawline. He wasn't just good looking either, once you got to know him, he was incredibly sweet, caring, and if you were lucky to see it, a total softy.

But I knew I didn't stand a chance with him. He was a god for goodness sake and came from a realm with men and woman alike who probably looked almost as perfect as he did. And me? I was just a "mortal" as Loki would refer to us, granted I had powers, but besides that, I was just a normal girl.

"Hey, Y/N," Bucky said snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Oh," I said coming back to the real world and out of my thoughts of Loki. "Sorry, I was just... Thinking."

"Yeah," Bucky said with a smirk. "You have been "thinking" a lot lately. I am sure it doesn't have anything to do with a dark-haired trickster."

"Shhhhh!" I said clamping my hand over Bucky's mouth and looked around the large living room, but we were the only ones in the room. "Someone might hear you, Buck. Anyway, I don't have the slightest idea what you are implying. Me and Loki, a thing? Even if I did like him, he wouldn't go for someone like me. Not a chance."

I said the last part with a sad tone because it was true, not a chance. Bucky could see the sadness in my eyes and took my hands in his and gave me a smile.

"Look," Bucky said giving me a stern look, but it held kindness. "Don't talk about yourself like that, Loki would be lucky to have you. I know what it is like to have feelings for someone who doesn't like you back, but I have seen the way Loki looks at you, and he is so into you. Trust me, Loki feels the same way you do, you should tell him how you feel."

"I don't know Buck," I said nervously. "What if he really doesn't feel the same? I don't want to ruin what we have."

"Alright," Bucky said with an "I have a plan, but it may be kind of stupid" tone of voice. "Let's say, that for some bizarre reason, he doesn't like you. I have a way we can figure it out once and for all, and you two can finally be a couple. What if tonight at Tony's little party we pretend like we are together, and try to make Loki jealous? I am sure if he saw someone else with you he would finally admit he likes you."

"That idea is so crazy," I started to say, and Bucky looked kind of dejected, and look like he was going to walk away. "You didn't let me finish. It's so crazy that it just might work."

*Time skip brought to you by Thor and his Pop-Tarts*

I had just finished putting on my green dress and black tights when Bucky knocked on my door.

I had just finished putting on my green dress and black tights when Bucky knocked on my door

I opened the door and saw Bucky standing in a tan suit and matching pants.

"Wow," Bucky said when he saw me. "Damn, Y/N, if I didn't have my sights on Steve Loki would have to fight for you."

"Thank you," I said with a chuckle. "And who knows, maybe this plan might work to your advantage too."

Bucky looked like he was about to say something, but before he could I dragged him down the hall to where the party was. Tony thought it would be fun to have a party for just the Avengers in the Tower, and we all agreed that having just us this time would be better than having half the city there.

Once Bucky and I arrived at the huge open room we were met with the questioning eyes of all the Avengers, and an almost angry looking god. After about ten seconds everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Let's move a little closer to where Loki is," Bucky said quietly into my ear. "And then we put on a show."

"Right," I said with surprising confidence. "And you better make this look believable Barns."

He laughed, and we slowly made our way to the said of the room Loki was at and stopped about twenty feet away from him. Once we stopped, we began talking about what we had done that day, but our posture said we were thinking otherwise. We were standing very close and looking deep into each other's eyes. After about ten minutes of this, I glanced at Loki who was staring daggers at us but making no move to approach us. Loki was dressed in an all-black suit, and he looked amazing in it.

"It's not working," I said to Bucky. "Maybe he doesn't-"

"No way," Bucky said flatly. "He so likes you. We just aren't convincing enough. Do you mind?"

I nodded as a sign, he could make a little more of a show of this. He wrapped his hand on my back and slowly began to move it downwards, pulling me closer to him. Before we could go any further, I felt myself being ripped from Bucky's grip.

"Excuse me," Loki's voice said genially. "I do believe you two are done here. Y/N and I have business elsewhere."

"Go get him." Bucky said to me quietly as Loki began to drag me away.

"You too." I said, and Bucky blushed a bit at my comment about Steve.

Loki led me out of the party without a word and led to one of the elevators. He hit the button for the roof and I felt the elevator begin to move.

He didn't say a word to me until we reach the roof and walked out of the elevator onto the open roof. I looked up and could see stars in the sky and the moon that was almost full.

"Loki," I said breaking the silence. "Is there a reason you rudely interrupted my conversation with Bucky and brought me up here?"

"Looked to me like you two were doing more than just conversing," Loki said and looked me straight in the eyes with an intense gaze. "He had his hands all over you Y/N! Don't you even care, or are you two together or something? In which case, you could do much better than the likes of him."

I was taken aback by what he had just said about Bucky. I didn't think he would go that far.

"What do you mean by "the likes of him" Loki?" I asked harshly. "What's so bad about Bucky?"

"I don't trust him, " Loki said sharply. "He has done some bad things, who knows what he could do to you. He has worked for some horrible people."

"SO DID I!" I yell making Loki look at me surprised. "You know that I worked for the same people Bucky worked for before I became an Avenger! I did things worse than Bucky, far far worse things! Doesn't that make me in the "likes of him" category as well?! And you aren't squeaky clean either Loki! we have all messed up, but we redeem ourselves and try to move on! You have no right to talk about my friend like that, even if we were together, which we are not. Bucky and I have no interest in each other, he was trying to help me get your attention, I like you, you big headed twit!"

I immediately covered my mouth when I realized what I had just said. Well, it was out now and I couldn't do anything about it. Loki looked at me with so many different emotions across his face I had no clue what he was thinking.

"Y/N," Loki began, but I turned to walk away, not wanting to face what he wanted to say to me. I was trying to not cry but one tear made its way down my cheek. "Y/n wait! Don't leave, just let me explain!"

Loki stepped in front of me and held me by my shoulders. When he saw I was crying he looked at me with the saddest expression. He brushed away my tear with his thumb gently, like he was afraid if he touched me to hard, I would break.

"I am sorry I said those things," Loki said with sorrow in his voice. "I let my jealousy get the best of me but seeing you with someone who wasn't me made me so sad and ager at the same time."

"Wait," I began to say softly. "Jealous? You like me too?"

"Oh, my darling," Loki said bringing me close. "I have loved you from the day I met you. It's just I...I knew didn't stand a chance with you. You are so perfect, you have the most amazing and caring personality have ever seen. And look at me, I have killed, I have deceived, I have caused so much pain. How could someone so broken even dream to be with someone so amazing?"

I looked at him dumbfounded. Him not good enough for me?

"And to think," I said to Loki making him look at me. "I thought I didn't have a chance with you because I am just a mortal, and you could have some many others that are better than me."

"None exist," Loki said with a smirk. "You are more than enough for me Y/N. I love you and will be yours for all of time. That is if you will have me?"

He looked at me with so much love and hope, I was so happy that he shared my feelings.

"Of course, I do," I said happily. "I will be yours just as you are mine."

"Well then," Loki began with a smirk. "Care to make it official?"

Without a word, our lips met in a long, sweet, loving kiss, and I had never felt so much joy as I did in that very moment.


End file.
